Twinblock
twinblock is a well known OTer. He is known for posting a lot, starting flamewars, and saying "get out". The username "twinblock" means absolutely nothing; he made the account in 3rd grade, when NinjaBoySC showed him the ways of roadblocks. He explained in a thread he was quitting (more info: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Depression_Incident) on twincircle. Relationship with PartehPoison Twinblock has an OT crush on the OTer PartehPoison. Real Life Twin is in 7th grade. He has a crush on a girl named Olivia. She is short and hyper. Alts Twin has uncountable alts, just search 'twinblock' in people. Twins regular alt is twincircle. twinblock's moderation history *Ban 1 Day on 01/18/2015 ??:??:?? ?? to 01/19/2015 ??:??:?? ?? - ??? * Ban 1 Day on 12/20/2014 7:00:57 PM to 12/21/2014 7:00:57 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 12/6/2014 1:42:15 PM to 12/7/2014 1:42:15 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 11/30/2014 5:03:16 PM to 11/30/2014 5:03:16 PM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. *Warn on 11/24/2014 7:02:07 PM to 11/24/2014 7:02:07 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 11/13/2014 4:13:15 PM to 11/13/2014 4:13:15 PM - Please don't spam on ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 11/5/2014 8:06:23 PM to 11/6/2014 8:06:23 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 11/5/2014 3:28:05 PM to 11/6/2014 3:28:05 PM - Do not repeatedly say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! *Ban 1 Day on 10/19/2014 12:11:23 PM to 10/20/2014 12:11:23 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 9/21/2014 3:53:08 PM to 9/21/2014 3:53:08 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 9/20/2014 5:43:35 PM to 9/20/2014 5:43:35 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 9/14/2014 8:56:40 AM to 9/14/2014 8:56:40 AM - Do not say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! *Warn on 8/9/2014 8:27:29 AM to 8/9/2014 8:27:29 AM - Do not say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! *Warn on 8/7/2014 5:21:09 PM to 8/7/2014 5:21:09 PM - This image is inappropriate for ROBLOX. *Warn on 8/7/2014 4:48:30 PM to 8/7/2014 4:48:30 PM - This image is inappropriate for ROBLOX. *Ban 1 Day on 7/7/2014 4:27:17 PM to 7/8/2014 4:27:17 PM - Don't post off-site links on ROBLOX. All links should go to www.roblox.com only. *Warn on 7/7/2014 4:08:12 PM to 7/7/2014 4:08:12 PM - Don't post off-site links on ROBLOX. All links should go to www.roblox.com only. *Warn on 7/4/2014 12:39:32 PM to 7/4/2014 12:39:32 PM - This image is inappropriate for ROBLOX. *Warn on 6/23/2014 1:56:08 PM to 6/23/2014 1:56:08 PM - Please don't spam on ROBLOX. *Warn on 5/22/2014 2:27:56 PM to 5/22/2014 2:27:56 PM - Do not say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! *Warn on 4/28/2014 3:25:41 PM to 4/28/2014 3:25:41 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 3/23/2013 9:25:55 AM to 3/23/2013 9:25:55 AM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Warn on 2/16/2013 9:16:09 PM to 2/16/2013 9:16:09 PM - Don't talk about inappropriate topics on ROBLOX. *Remind on 3/26/2012 5:44:20 PM to 3/26/2012 5:44:20 PM - Don't give out or ask for personal information on ROBLOX. *Warn on 2/12/2012 7:00:16 AM to 2/12/2012 7:00:16 AM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. *Warn on 1/14/2012 6:15:03 AM to 1/14/2012 6:15:03 AM - Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. *Remind on 6/3/2011 9:03:26 AM to 6/3/2011 9:03:26 AM - Dating is not allowed on ROBLOX. Category:OTers Category:OTer